Reach Out and Touch Faith
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: How had he never noticed her before? How could he be so blind as to not notice what she was? What did her presence mean? CielElizabeth SebastianOC
1. His Butler, Her Maid

**Title:** Reach Out and Touch Faith

**Summary:** How had he never noticed her before? How could he be so blind as to not notice what she was? What did her presence mean? CielElizabeth SebastianOC

**Shalan's Say:** Sorry to all those SebaCiel fans, this isn't one of those fanfictions. However, if you would like me to post one I can… but only if you review this one and read it XD Thanks BUNCHES!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I do own any characters I create.

**NOTE:** Ciel and Elizabeth are 18 and 17 respectively in this story.

**Chapter:** His Butler, Her Maid

&

He let a secret smile spread across his face as he walked down the hallway. He delighted in spreading the curtains and watching his young master squirm in the bright light. His grin only widened as he stepped towards the curtains themselves.

"Young lord," he practically sang, "it is a beautiful day today!" He threw open the heavy velvet curtains to allow the offending sunlight into the room. "Today you will be meeting with Christophe Penchant, the director of the French Phantom factory. After you will be attending a ball with Lady Elizabeth, at which you will announce your wedding date." His devilish smile nearly split his face at those words as he turned around to face the bed.

"Why are you so persistently obnoxious in the morning Sebastian?" The demon felt his jaw nearly drop out of his face in shock and annoyance. All this, for nothing? His eye twitched slightly as Ciel pulled off his blinder and dropped it on the side table. The teen grinned at him with a challenge in his eyes. "Thought I hadn't caught on to your plan, had you?" Ciel stepped out of his bed.

"Of course, my lord, you are always one step ahead of me," he bowed, a touch of annoyance still clipping his words.

"Lady Elizabeth will be coming by later with one of her maids, _she_ will be the wedding planner," Ciel stretched luxuriously, turning to look at his butler. Sebastian tilted his head slightly.

"You are going to have a _maid _plan your wedding? When you can afford the best wedding planners in the world?" Sebastian merely allowed a smile to play at his lips; _he_ wasn't going to be planning the wedding?

"Elizabeth trusts her, I want you to work in tandem with her, make sure she doesn't do anything…" Ciel seemed to ponder his choice of words "…outrageous." He pulled off his nightshirt, walking past the butler, who seemed to be in a state of shock, and into the bathroom. "They are arriving shortly, please make sure they're comfortable. Then prepare tea for our guest coming later this morning." Sebastian nearly stumbled over his own feet. He wasn't planning the wedding?

&

"Lady Elizabeth," she pleaded lightly as the young woman stepped onto the rail of the carriage, "please allow me to help you with- AGH!"

"AAH!" Elizabeth slipped, tumbling towards the mud-covered ground. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and carried her quickly to the doorstep. "Thank you, Rona."

"You are welcome, my lady." The woman straightened up, smoothing out Elizabeth's rumpled gown.

Sebastian opened the door to a vision he hadn't ever expected to see. Elizabeth Middleford was standing before a kneeling maid who was patiently righting petticoats. The maid's hair was sleek and chestnut brown, pulled back into a braid that wrapped around her head. She looked up at him momentarily. Her eyes shone gold in the sunlight, startling him a moment, her red-brown bangs brushing her forehead gently.

"Good morning Lady Elizabeth," he bowed low enough that his head was parallel to the ground.

"Good morning Sebastian, is he awake yet?" She grinned, turning to reach for the packages on top of the carriage.

"Lady Elizabeth, please!" The one she called Rona pleaded again, catching her around the waist in a move Sebastian barely saw. "Allow me to bring in the gifts, you will only dirty yourself more if you fall in the mud." She turned around, setting the girl next to Sebastian. "Carry her in if you have to, she's needn't be dirty before tea time." He nodded, holding her gaze for a moment. There was something odd about her.

"Oh, alright…" Elizabeth pouted and allowed herself to be guided into the sitting room. As soon as he had made sure she was comfortable Sebastian hurried out to the carriage, wondering how on earth that woman was planning on carrying in the entirety of the boxes on top of the carriage.

"Miss," Sebastian nearly tripped over himself. She was lifting the final box off the carriage. He turned around to look in through the door, seeing the neatly stacked packages.

"Oh, you must be Sebastian, how very nice to meet you," he whirled around to face her as she walked by him. She set the box down carefully amongst the others and wiped her hands off on her apron. "Do you have a dressing room I might use? These traveling clothes are not fit for a maid to wear around the house." Her smile was somewhat… secretive, the flirtatious smile of a woman that knew what she was doing, it made his skin tingle… but he shouldn't be getting this feeling for a normal human.

&

"Good afternoon Master Phantomhive, my name is Rona Sileny." She gave a deep curtsy and smiled softly.

"Please, Lord Phantomhive or Lord Ciel will be fine with me." Ciel acknowledged her with a nod.

"Very well, Lord Ciel." He couldn't quite put his finger on it but she reminded him of someone. Her golden eyes were highly unusual, shining slightly in the bright sunlight. Her smile was secretive, as though she were sharing with herself a private joke. Her neatly pressed white and yellow maid's uniform was cheery and bright, the white of her skirts reminded him of something though… a white that no human could manage.

"Young Lord, tea is served." Sebastian wheeled in the teacart, his eyes casting over the red haired woman. She was wearing what looked like the traditional maid's uniform, many-layered white petticoats beneath a clean gown that reached the knees. Only her dress was a pale yellow with a crisp white apron tied around her waist. She wore a pair of sleek white shoes and knee length white socks with what looked like to him a pastel yellow bow at the top. He sniffed as she looked over at him from the pile of boxes. The pretty white ribbon that was now tied into her mess of dark red curls shone slightly. He sniffed again; he could make clothes whiter than hers.

"Thank you Sebastian," Elizabeth smiled. Sebastian felt protectiveness spike from somewhere in the room. He turned his head towards the maid curiously. She had turned to watch him as he set the cup down next to her mistress. He sniffed, that smell…

"You are very welcome Lady Elizabeth," he nodded his head to her. She really had blossomed in the past few years. She had gone from an adorable little girl to an elegant young woman. Her long blonde hair was no longer confined to silly headwear, it was now sleek and brushed down her back, Sebastian suspected that this was her maid's doing.

"Sebastian, Elizabeth and Rona will be staying the night with us tonight. Please, make Rona as comfortable as possible." Sebastian pressed his palm to his lapel.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed mechanically at the waist then stepped back from them, awaiting his next command, his eyes fixated on the maid.

&

"And what do you think of Sebastian?" Elizabeth chuckled as Rona fastened the clasps to her dress.

"He watches me with a careful eye. He is a bodyguard as well?" Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "You don't like that he has to have a bodyguard much do you?" Rona knelt to straighten Elizabeth's petticoats.

"I love the pastels on you," Elizabeth slid her finger along the smooth white ribbon in her handmaiden's hair.

"Why thank you, I prefer the evergreen and scarlet of wintertime… though the traditional black is pretty," she smiled up at the young woman above her.

"You always do look pretty in those colors. I hate black though, I hope you don't want to wear that all the time when we move here," Rona's eyes darkened. "Something wrong?" Elizabeth furrowed her brows curiously.

"No, nothing is wrong my lady…" Rona stood, smoothing Elizabeth's skirts. "I shall escort you to the stairs. I will be awake when you return home m'lady."

"Yes, thank you Rona…" Elizabeth couldn't help but worry a little about Rona's sudden change in persona.

Ciel paced, his hands clasped behind his back. His long coat tails flared out behind him as he tugged on the white gloves clenched in his fists.

"Lord Ciel, you must learn to relax yourself," Sebastian watched the young man check his pocket watch again. "She will be ready in a-" Ciel stopped and stared at the top of the huge velvet stairs. Elizabeth rested a hand on the elegant newel post, swallowing visibly. Ciel's lips parted in surprise. Her long blonde hair was swept up in loose French plait that curved against the right side of her hair and spilled into loose hair over her shoulder. Her brilliant green dress hugged her waist neatly, her collarbone and the tops of her breasts exposed, framed by white lace.

"Lizzy," Ciel stood stock-still and erect. His shoulders straightened a bit more, his chin lifting. Sebastian knew that movement, it was a show of regality, Ciel was making sure that everyone in the room knew that Lizzy was moving towards him, even though there was no one but Sebastian's dim witted counterparts and the maid that, at this current moment, was walking down the stairs behind her mistress.

"Very well, thank you Sebastian, Rona," Ciel nodded his head to each in turn. "Good evening to you both." Ciel led Elizabeth out as she linked her arm through his. Rona stepped up to stand next to Sebastian.

"You've been eyeing me all day long demon. Would you perhaps like to introduce yourself?" She turned to look at him. He followed suit, their eyes meeting.

"That's what I thought." Her golden eyes flashed, his lips parted in a smile.

&

_Sooo… that's that… there's more to come I promise! I do think there might be a little SebaCiel in here unless you guys like Roma enough. She is somewhat mysterious. Have you guess what she is or what she's doing there? You shall find out next chapter._

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?! Reviews make me happy and a happy author means more chapters which means happy readers!_

_Shalan_


	2. His Butler, Seduced

**Chapter:** His Butler, Seduced

**Shalan's Say: **Sooo… who is she? Why is she with Elizabeth? WE SHALL SEE!

**WARNING!**: Sensuality.

&

"That's what I thought," he let a smile spread across his face. She turned and walked off up the stairs. He followed, keeping at her heels easily. He had suspected from the moment he had entered her presence.

"He named me Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis." He bowed to her keeping his eyes locked to hers. Her eyes had narrowed, her lips curling in a devilish smile.

"My name is Rona Sileny." She touched a finger to her dimple as she curtsied, her golden eyes twinkling. He took in a deep breath the closed his eyes. He had known it; SHE was the one that smelled so ridiculously delicious.

"A demon, serving a master with no contract?" Sebastian couldn't fathom it. She merely smiled and pulled up her petticoats to expose her left thigh, very close, he noticed, to her hip. He lifted his eyebrows. The mark of servitude was clearly visible there.

"I-my dear sir- am still bound to the final command of my former master," she let her petticoats drop as his eyes darkened wistfully.

"Is that even possible?" Sebastian tilted his head. She nodded then touched his left hand.

"This will remain until you have followed every last command that your master has given you, even if that last command is on their death bed." She pulled the ribbon out of her hair and smoothed the curls out with one hand. Again her hair was a sleek chestnut.

"So you are bound to Elizabeth whether she likes it or not?" Sebastian tilted his head as she walked off towards the room where she had been working earlier.

"Yes, and no. I do not get her soul in the end." She twisted her hair high on her head and clipped it there.

"No?" He glanced around the hallway curiously to make sure no one was listening then followed her in, shutting the door behind him.

"So, shall we work on Elizabeth's wedding gown? Can you sew?" She slipped off her shoes.

"Can I sew?" He bristled slightly. "What self-respecting butler cannot sew?" He lifted his eyebrows. "I shall return momentarily with a tea cart, tea and cakes for two well deserving servants." She watched his coattails whip behind him as he walked out. She giggled and dropped down, pulling her socks off. This was going to be a fun night.

&

"Ciel! It's time!" Elizabeth clutched his hand in hers and dragged him away from a discussion with another Earl.

"Good evening everyone, welcome to Her Majesty's ballroom," Ciel spread his arms, "you all know my name hopefully but if you don't…" Elizabeth took his hand "my name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. This lovely young woman beside me is my fiancé, Lady Elizabeth Middleford. I assume most of you are here to find out the date of our wedding, as it was promised that we would tell you when it is." The crowd stopped whispering and turned to stare at them.

"Ciel and I would like you informally invite you to our wedding at Her Majesty's Westminster Chapel at 12 o'clock in the afternoon of December the 24th of this year. Afternoon tea and reception will follow at 4 in the afternoon at the new Ritz hotel in London." Elizabeth smiled up at Ciel, her hand resting on his forearm. He glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye. "That wasn't so bad," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek as she whispered. "Formal invitations will be sent out in the following months, please RSVP otherwise we may not have enough cake for you," Elizabeth grinned.

"I didn't have to do anything but introduce us." Ciel let something of a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth as the descended the stairs again. "Now, I must continue to make our fortune Lizzy, have fun." He kissed her cheek softly. She squeezed his hand gently before letting it go.

"I will see you shortly," she brushed her cheek against his as he straightened up. He nodded, their eyes meeting. "Remember, Roma and Sebastian will be waiting for us." Ciel bowed to her then disappeared into the crowd.

She spent the next few hours speaking excitedly with her female counterparts, but the entire time her green eyes were searching the crowd for Ciel's face. She wondered how he was doing. He seemed to enjoy these banquets, only because he could make contacts that were invaluable to his business. She sipped her champagne as she walked out onto the massive marble balcony connected to the ballroom.

"Enjoying yourself Princess?" She nearly jumped out of her skin as a deep voice growled in her ear, a pair of hands sliding against her neck and shoulders.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" She nearly slapped him as she whirled around. He let a smile play at his lips, spending all this time with her seemed to be returning his sense of humor a little, though feeling her skin prickle beneath his fingers… "You are DESPICABLE!" He released her neck and caught her hand in his, bringing her champagne glass to his lips. Her face turned red as he kept his eye on her, his gaze unreadable.

"Lady Elizabeth, it is a four hour ride back to the mansion. We should be on our way or our servants will be awake until tomorrow night." He released her hand. She felt her skin tingle beneath his gaze.

&

"Is this sufficient for my lady?" Sebastian's eyes grew dark as she bit into the offered strawberry. Her lips brushed his fingertips teasingly, her gaze fixed upon his.

"Yes, I do think so." She took the rest of the fruit with her teeth and chewed slowly. Her smile played at her lips as she dipped her fingers into her champagne glass, fishing out one of the floating raspberries.

"I am surprised you are pleased so easily," he watched as she swayed towards the tri-fold mirror. Her corset and camisole were exposed above the many-layered petticoats that they had been working on for some time. She examined the two other dresses they had completed, leaning forward slightly as she sipped from the champagne glass. The sea of raspberries was disturbed once again as she fished for another.

"I am always easily pleased, unless it comes to men," she glanced at him over her shoulder. Her long roan hair was hanging down her back like a sheet of silk. He leaned his cheek against his palm. He was laying on his side on the floor, his crisp white shirt half unbuttoned. His forearms were exposed beneath rolled sleeves, his vest unfastened and hanging loose on his body. He had one knee bent, his foot resting on the ground beneath his thigh.

"I can see that mademoiselle," he smiled before sipping the champagne in front of him. She held out her flute to him and he lifted his hand to grasp the stem as she stepped out of the petticoat. She fastened it about the waist of one of the mannequins they had in the room. Sebastian let his eyes wander from her ankles to her defined calves. His mouth nearly watered as his gaze lifted to the exposed curve of her buttocks.

"You watching me, demon?" She walked over to him, reaching down for her champagne glass. He let her take it and wrapped a warm palm around her calf. He pulled her leg towards him, letting the arch of her foot rest against the junction of his shoulder and neck. He lifted his eyes to hers as his fingers slid up to caress the crook of her knee, his thumb brushing against the side of her kneecap.

"Like a cat watches a goldfish," he pressed his cheek to her ankle as he sat up. She placed a raspberry on his tongue, just inside his lips. He closed his lips over her fingers, again holding her gaze.

"A pretty yellow goldfish I hope," her eyes darkened as he pressed his lips to her calf, his palm just beyond the crook of her knee at her thigh.

"A gleaming golden goldfish," his tongue whispered again the curve of her muscle. Her lips parted as his mouth neared her knee. "That I will devour slowly," her fingers dipped into her champagne. He watched as she tilted her head back and dropped the berry in.

"Very slowly, there are still two months until that time comes," he leaned his temple against the side of her knee as she spoke.

"You still smell delectable, kitty-kitty," she chuckled as he spoke and pushed his head to the ground with her foot.

"You are still losing your mind, kitty-kitty," he bit down lightly on her great toe, purring words and praises in the back of his throat that could make_ her_ lose her mind.

"We are never going to finish these dresses tonight are we?" She dropped down next to him. He rested his head on her right thigh and pulled her right leg over him, crooking her knee against his arm so that he could slide his hand against her thigh, cupping his hand against the curve of her rear.

"No I don't think so, I think I want to find out," he brushed his cheek against her thigh, "how picky you really are about men."

"Men I am picky about, but you are no man, demon." She tightened her grip around his shoulders, stroking a finger against his jaw teasingly. He followed her touch as she leaned down. Their lips met as he cupped her face in his hands. Her flavor exploded in his eye sockets, he thought his brain might melt if he held the kiss for too long. She had a breeder's taste in her very pores. He had thought that the season was over but his body tingled in response to her hands against his shoulders and chest. He clasped her head in his hands, drenching himself in her sensuous flavor.

She was flavored like the finest candy, the deepest scarlet pomegranate seed, the strongest tea in England and the darkest spices. He could feel deep growl in his chest, without even meaning for it to be there. A wicked pressure built in his chest, his stomach turning cartwheels. It had been decades since he had last bred, decades since he had been near another of his kind that he hadn't been ordered to kill. He was going to do all he could, within his own bounds, to keep her there until the next breeding season.

"We should finish the dresses," she muttered half-heartedly as his lips descended upon her neck and shoulder. "At least the wedding dresses, she can pick from them…" his fervent hands began to loosen her corset, unfastening the clasps with practiced fingers.

"Yes, the master's orders must be completed, however he did not give me a timeline in which to finish them. Besides, what's a little toying, it isn't like it's breeding season…" His red eyes were crimson, holding her golden gaze.

"Play all you want kitty-kitty, but when the cat is away… remember that the mice will play," her eyes sparkled cheerfully.

"I thought you were a goldfish," he sunk his teeth into the side of her breast.

&

Ciel helped her into the carriage. She yawned broadly as he stepped in after her. He spoke momentarily to her driver then settled back against the luxurious velvet seats. Elizabeth pulled his arm around her shoulders, snuggling against him. He adjusted himself to allow her more comfort, there was nothing more important to him in the world that her comfort, even if it made him uncomfortable. She laced her fingers through his entangling their hands and arms to rest her head against his shoulder.

"Ciel," she whispered. He turned his head, starting slightly as their noses brushed. "Ciel, I wish the wedding was tomorrow…" her lips moved closer to his. The sensitive skin brushed lightly.

"Lizzy… Elizabeth!" He straightened up, his heart pounding against his sternum like a bass drum. His blood roared in his ears until he couldn't hear anything but his own pulse. God he hated this feeling. He put a hand to his forehead, trying to catch his breath and his heart, which now seemed to be attempting to escape via his trachea. "How much of that champagne did you have?" He turned to look at her.

"Only two glasses Ciel, I am perfectly clear headed." She looked somewhat offended. Ciel watched her out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong with you?" She touched his face tenderly.

"N-nothing you need to worry about Elizabeth, I'm just, you're being immodest and it's not suiting to a young lady such as yourself." He watched her eyes widen.

"Ciel, your face is red and hot… are you feeling alright?" She leaned forward, he countered her and leaned away from her.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, the champagne is getting to me a bit." His cheeks were burning, he could feel that feverish feeling again, he hated it as well.

"I can tell," she watched him pull his heavy traveling cloak from his body in the passing lights of the street. "Ciel, I-" they flew into the air as they hit a pothole. He tumbled to the floor, his fiancé's body landing hard against his chest. Their noses touched as she lifted her head. She could feel the heat of his body through his white shirt as her hands rested on his shoulders. He could feel her breath rush across his face. If only Sebastian was here to break up this tension.

"Lizzy," he coughed, the heat building in his face again. Her cheeks flushed.

"We are going to be married, you could… if you wished… that is… I don't suspect you do…" Ciel tuned her out for a moment. What was it that Sebastian told him to do when he didn't know what to do?

_'I generally just do whatever my gut tells me is the best thing to do.'_

_'What if the best thing to do involves killing?' The butler turned to look at his master._

_'Well… I am one hell of a butler,' he grinned. _

_This doesn't involve killing. _He felt his body jumpstart suddenly. She had stopped talking. He became aware that his lips were doing something he hadn't told them to do. His blood rushed in his ears again, his hands shaking with the feeling that was now humming happily in his limbs.

Her hands found his face, sliding against his jaw and cheekbones. She slid her fingers beneath his eye patch, letting it fall to the floor. His stomach twisted over on itself. Holy Jesus this feeling he so often hated was making his entire body ache. For some reason though he didn't dislike this ache. His chest and abdomen were filled with something near hunger, at least, that was what he identified it as. His breathing picked up as their lips met again.

"I-I don't…" he understood immediately. Neither of them had ever done anything quite like this before, but again his body was maneuvering by itself. He opened his mouth, tracing his tongue against her lips, begging entrance. She parted her lips slightly, curiously. He folded himself around her; his hands cradling her head. "Ciel…" he slid his tongue into her mouth timidly, cautiously.

She felt her limbs shake lightly. What was wrong with her? She could feel Ciel's thighs on either side of her waist, his heart beating against her chest just faster than hers, butterflies whispering their wings against her stomach. She kept her eyes closed but her hands wanted to move. They wanted to touch him, feel his muscles beneath her palms.

_She bit her bottom lip as his mouth slid against her clavicle, his hands baring her upper body by dragging her camisole down to her waist. His hands found her hips, pressing against the ache that pervaded her entire body. Her palms rested heavily against his bare shoulders, her deep rust hair creating a curtain around them. With a movement she didn't foresee he flipped them, pinning to her to the ground._

She swallowed as the kiss deepened. They had found a rhythm, a beat that they could keep time to. Ciel tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling it free from the plait on her head. The pressure built in their bodies, the dark, forbidden tension that had stood between them for so long was now turning its fangs on their bodies.

_He sunk his teeth into her hip, listening to the sound of enthusiasm that escaped her lips. He chuckled lightly as she dragged him back up to her, seeping herself in his taste. She couldn't help but want to rip him to shreds, tear at his skin until he was nothing more than a puddle of blood. Her nails dug into his shoulders and drew blood._

_Ciel. Ciel. Ciel._ Was the only thing she could possibly think. She swallowed again as they broke apart. His chest was heaving against her hands as his dropped to the ground.

_He leaned his head against his fist, watching her as she righted herself, tightening her camisole as she watched him watching her. He stood gracefully and fastened her corset with ease. His quick fingers tightened the laces, smiling darkly as she gasped for air. _

_"Don't forget, demon," she turned to him "you are not the only on in this house that wishes he could do something that he can't…" Sebastian's smile cracked upon his lips. Just knowing that Ciel was being tortured made him grin._

_"Yes, kitty-kitty I think he does," he deftly buttoned his vest over his white shirt. "Shall we continue?"_

Ciel choked on his own tongue as she leaned her face against his neck, breathing just as hard as he was. "This is not proper behavior for a young woman," he eyed her out of the corner of his eye.

"It certainly wasn't proper behavior for a young Earl either." Ciel's face nearly glowed in the dark of the carriage.

&

_I know, I know you all are probably going "WTH!" because of all that smut in the second chapter. There is a reason for it. One, Ciel and Elizabeth are a month away from being married… all that sexual tension will play a part in this story. Two, it sets the stage for the relationship between Sebastian and Rona. Three, I can't wait until Ciel and Elizabeth's wedding night! Let me know if you would like me to put up a lemon or not. That won't be for a few chapters yet but I thought I'd ask you guys anyways. Should be nice and awkward XDDD_

_**NOTE:**__ Demons, remember, are simple creatures. They do not love, they do not care, they do not lie (at least that is what they claim). Demons mate whenever they can if they are able, this has been limited by a special time of the year during which they can mate and essentially "breed". Sebastian and Rona's reaction to each other is purely superficial. They are both demons, they are both breeders. As to whether or not demons have a specific gender I am not entirely sure, however I do believe that whatever gender they choose to be they are. So if Sebastian chooses to be a male he remains a male. Rona chooses to be a female so she is female._

_That point aside, they are attracted to each other purely by the need for physical pleasure. They use each other because they are physically attracted to each other via a breeder's scent or "pheromones" that identify a breeder. Their playful teasing is simply something that they picked up from humans, and could be just a part of their personalities, being cats. _

_Anyways, that's the explanation for today. I enjoyed writing this chapter for you, the next one will be less smut filled, though I can't promise anything, this is a romance story after all XDDD_

_Read and Review_

_Shalan_


	3. His Butler, Argumentative

**Chapter:** His Butler, Argumentative

**Shalan's Say: **If the last chapter was good for you it was good for them too XDDD This chapter is a cross between hilarious and sadistic. So let me know if it's too much for you. ;)

&

Elizabeth stirred against his chest as the carriage slowed. He watched her eyes flutter open sleepily. He had held her cradled against his body since then.

"_It certainly wasn't proper behavior for a young Earl either." _

He smiled softly as she curled like a cat to the warmest thing she could find. Her hands gripped his suit jacket, her head just beneath his chin.

"Lizzy, we're pulling in the gate." He rubbed her arm gently. She was covered in his traveling cloak to keep her warm on the journey. He smiled wryly inwardly; he had stayed fairly warm since their lapse in judgment.

"Ciel," she curled her hand near her face. "I'm sorry." He tightened his grip on her body.

"Lizzy, that wasn't your fault." He stroked her hair gently. Her body trembled and he buried his face into her hair.

"You-don't think any… less of me?" She lifted her head to look at him. His eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Less of you?" He echoed emptily. She thought he thought less of her because of that. He nearly grabbed his head in pain. He hadn't thought more about her since he was 12.

"You do, don't you!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"No! Lizzy, I could never think anything but-"

"Ciel! Don't lie to me!" He was taken aback, she was showing him an emotion he had never seen before… anger.

"I'm not lying to you Lizzy, I am merely…" he sighed. "I do not think any differently of you now than I did before. It was just as much my fault as it was yours. It was an accident." He stroked her hair again; her eyes were on fire now.

"An accident? So THAT'S what you think of me? That I am another one of your pawns in this stupid game?" He blinked. Where on Earth was all this coming from? "Well Ciel Phantomhive, I will not be your pawn any longer." She opened the carriage door.

"ELIZABETH!" He reached for her as she jumped from the carriage. "Huh?" Elizabeth's feet didn't even touch the ground before she was scooped up. Ciel stared in fascination as Elizabeth's maid whirled the girl around and took off for the mansion. "She's… not human."

"Good morning young lord," Ciel was still open mouthed as he stepped out of the carriage.

&

"Then he said that it was an accident!" Lizzy threw her hands into the air as Rona followed her about the room, futilely attempting to get her into her nightdress.

"Well perhaps he only meant that the kiss was an accident." Rona backed away as the angered Lady rounded on her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? LIKE HE DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN!?" Rona stumbled and fell against the wardrobe.

"Well, I mean… if you think it should have… he probably just didn't want to… ah?" Elizabeth was eyeing her, a curiosity in her eyes.

"What is this?" Elizabeth touched her finger to an exposed bite mark on her maid's shoulder. Rona watched Elizabeth's eyes go soft as she traced the bruise.

"It's nothing, I just hurt myself while I was working on your dresses," Rona shrugged. "Now m'lady please let me get you ready for bed-ow!" Elizabeth had poked the bruise, hard.

"Are you badly hurt?" Elizabeth's eyes searched hers. Gleaming gold bored into bottle green.

"No, I am… it's only, m'lady." Elizabeth tugged at Rona's gown, pulling the sleeve off her shoulder.

"Rona, what did you do?" Elizabeth traced another bruise.

"Like I said, I had an accident while working on your dresses," Elizabeth sniffed her breath.

"You smell of champagne," Elizabeth lifted her eyes to her maid's. "You weren't working on my dresses. What were you doing?"

"I… was…" she couldn't seem to come up with another bent truth. "I was working, come and see if you must." She wrapped her mistress's housedress about her and led her off towards the room where she had spent most of her night.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as Rona lit the room via her candle. "Rona, they're beautiful." She walked towards the dresses, her fingers outstretched.

"Thank you," she gingerly pulled her sleeve back up. She would have to warn him not to bite in a place where they could be seen. At least Elizabeth was easily distracted.

&

"I don't understand it Sebastian!" Ciel fumed as he threw himself down on his bed. "One second she's upset then the next she's shouting at me about being my pawn." Sebastian paused in his movements, the hanger centimeters from the pole inside the wardrobe. _I know what it feels like to be your pawn, my lord._ He smiled darkly and placed the suit inside the wardrobe.

"Perhaps your choice of words was… insensitive." Sebastian turned to him, shutting the door.

"Insensitive? Perhaps she is too sensitive!" Ciel growled, pulling his eye patch off and tossing it onto the side table.

"My lord, if I may?" He offered a hand. Ciel nodded bitterly. "Perhaps an apology is in order. Tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day. A walk in the gardens may make her forgive you." Sebastian turned out the lights in his lord's room. "Good night my lord." He bowed his way out of the room.

"Good night my lord," he heard a scoffed voice behind him. Rona held out her hand.

"Good morning," he took her hand and spun her in a circle. She laughed merrily as he led her down the hall. "I shall show you to your room."

"You mean you will show me to your room, right?" She lifted her eyebrows.

"Of course, they are one and the same." He smiled darkly.

&

She stretched luxuriously against the soft flannel sheets of his bed, kneading her fingers into the pillow above her head. He stroked a finger down her spine again then slid his hand against her hip.

"Good afternoon kitty-kitty, I'm glad to see you're finally awake." She was faintly aware that half of her body was chillier than the other. His hand slid against her rear and down her leg. "The young lord and lady will need to be," he coughed "aroused… soon." She cackled into the mattress.

"You really are delightful," she rolled, catlike, onto her back, her hands still above her head. He sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hand against her stomach. She stretched again as he rubbed gently. He could have sworn he heard her purr. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her jaw.

"You really are a feline," he watched her golden eyes shine as she sat up to look at him. She hadn't brought nightclothes with her so she wore one of his white shirts, it was half unbuttoned and to him it honestly didn't matter what she was wearing so long as he could see her skin.

"Cats are my favorite creature," she pulled off his shirt as she crossed the room to where her clean clothes were. He watched as she pulled on her camisole and underwear. He chuckled, the ruffles on her rear made him think of a little doll. She pulled her corset around her abdomen and fastened it in front.

"Allow me," he tugged at her strings lightly. She eyed him out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't be a bastard like you were last night," he smiled darkly as he tugged the strings again. By the time he had finished she was gasping for air, holding on for dear life by her nails on the vanity. He slid his tongue along her shoulder blade, wrapping his arms around her waist as he sunk his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Wai-wait! Elizabeth saw the bites last night!" She slapped his forehead. He yelped and backed away from her.

"She huh?" He lifted his eyebrows. "Did she know what they were?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll ask me again if she sees any new ones." She fastened her petticoats around her waist as he slid his hands up her thighs, his face in the crook of her shoulder. "You males are all alike." She rolled her eyes as he took in a deep breath of her scent.

"So are females," he licked his tongue up behind her ear. She giggled then drew away.

"Away with you, you'll be worn of me before the season." He watched her again, perched on the footboard of his bed. His fingers itched to stroke her neck again and listen to her purr as she fastened her dress in the back. Today she wore a pretty deep scarlet dress, he wondered why she hadn't worn one the day before.

"Why?" He tilted his head, not quite understanding the way women thought.

"The Lady wishes me to not start wearing my dark clothes until wintertime and winter starts today." She examined herself in the mirror, pulling her apron over her head and tying it behind her back in a pretty bow. He watched as she deftly tied her hair in a braid around her head, fastening it with quick hands. "What is that sound?" She lifted her chin a few inches. He tilted his head.

"That is the cook… I should probably go and make sure he isn't blowing the house to holy hell, I will see you in the kitchens." She yelped as he pinched her rump and left the room.

&

"SEBASTIAN IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" He could feel his heart clench, what had those dimwits done this time?

"Why?" He walked into the kitchen and his jaw nearly fell out of his face. Bard and Finnian were burnt from head to foot. Maylene was standing several feet from them covered in what looked like pastry. Sebastian nearly slapped himself. These idiots Ciel had hired.

"I-I was trying to stop him Sebastian!" Finnian held out his hands pleadingly.

"I was watching, he blew your croissants up!" Maylene motioned wildly at Bard. Sebastian's face grew sour.

"They weren't cooking! I thought they ought to cook faster!" Sebastian wanted to kill them all.

"Oh my," they all turned to look at Rona. She had her hand over her mouth, in her arms a brown package was pressed tightly against her chest. "This is… interesting!" She laughed.

&

Ciel paced his room impatiently. He didn't want Sebastian to come and talk to him yet, no. He wanted him to stay away as long as possible. He folded his arms behind his back, pausing to look up at the ceiling. What did he say to her? I'm sorry? He sighed and leaned against his footboard, tangling a hand into his own hair. There was no way he could just go up to her and apologize. Wasn't that weakness?

"This whole thing is frustrating, maybe I should just stop talking to her and wait until she gets over it!" He stomped his foot in annoyance. His pants slid down his waist and he jerked them back up, zipping them up again and this time fastening the button.

"You're already awake my lord?" Sebastian watched Ciel jump out of his skin with a smile.

"I am already half dressed, where have you been?" Ciel turned his upper body to face his butler. Sebastian merely smiled.

"I was attending to your other servants," Sebastian bowed low. "I apologize for my tardiness, however I had sensed that you wanted me to remain away a while yet."

"Just dress me and hurry about it." Ciel snapped. Sebastian bowed.

&

"Good afternoon Lady Elizabeth," Rona opened the curtains to allow the sunlight in, watching her mistress cheerfully.

"Good morning Rona," she looked over at the brown package next to the bed. "IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" Elizabeth jolted out of the bed and ripped open the package. A fountain of beautiful silver sheer silk spilled out into her hands. "Oh Rona! It's beautiful!" She wrapped it around herself with a sigh of happiness.

"You will look marvelous in it on your wedding night mademoiselle," Rona smiled. _As will I._ She scooped the fabric from the young woman and folded it neatly. "But today is a time for forgiveness and apologies." She helped Elizabeth up. "Your breakfast is waiting in the dining room, shall I help you get ready?"

"Yes, of course." Elizabeth looked longingly at the silk.

Ciel sighed as he sipped his tea, reading the newspaper with mild interest. Sebastian poured more of the steaming beverage into his cup as Elizabeth and Rona stepped into the room. He flitted his eyes towards the female demon who exchange his pensive look.

This was going to be a long day.

&

NYA! There is your chapter three, four may be up by tonight but I have a party to go to so… maybe tomorrow morning or afternoon…anyways~ tata!

READ AND REVIEW OR THE CHAPTER won't BE UP TOMORROW AT ALL!!

Shalan


End file.
